


Concealing Feelings

by unwashedshoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where they don't do volleyball, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, Let boys wear makeup, Other, angst? yes slight angst, boys being insecure, but he cares about yams, fem/male/gender neutral reader, fluff??, tsukki is not too friendly to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwashedshoes/pseuds/unwashedshoes
Summary: A prompt where Yamaguchi asks the reader for makeup/asks to join them on a makeup shopping trip cos he's self-conscious of his acne scars.I feel like I don't see a lot of fics that allow enby persons to insert themselves in, tell me what you think in the comments, and kudos would be appreciated.
Relationships: Fem!Reader/Yamaguchi, Male Reader/Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Concealing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice or constructive if you're gonna leave a comment, this is my first work and I'm not super confident in my writing skills. I did my best to not include any gendered terms for the reader, and I think the only physical description is the reader having two hands... Sorry if Yams seems OOC.

A soft blush could be seen on Yamaguchi’s face- it seemed like he had realized the question he has asked you was a bit out of the ordinary. Careful to not show any strong emotion on your face, you nodded at the boy’s request, making his blush deepen. You found it quite endearing. 

The green haired boy looked down to his homework, and you heard a quiet, “Are you sure, y/n?”

You looked at your boyfriend with a hint of curiosity and worry in your eyes. “Of course I’m sure, Tadashi. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well, I thought you might think it would be weird for me to ask about makeup,” he said, eyes moving to meet your own. 

“ I don’t care, Tadashi, as long as you’re happy wearing it,” you replied. You moved your hand to Tadashi’s hand and gently squeezed, knowing it would comfort your boyfriend. You hadn’t expected the boy to ask if he could join you on your monthly shopping trip- you were delighted that he’d taken an interest- but it didn’t seem quite like Tadashi.

You both returned to your work as it was due the next day in class, but you began to daydream about what your boyfriend would look like in makeup. Would he go for a full face of makeup, or would he go for something simple like lashes and lips? You shook those thoughts out of your head, not wanting to look too hard into the situation. 

xxxXXXxxx

It had been a week since that talk with Tadashi and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He continued having lunch with you and walking you home every other day, as well as sneaking kisses onto your cheeks and nose in front of your friends. You contemplated talking to his best friend, Tsukishima, but you decided not to because he didn’t seem very fond of you. 

“What am I so worried about anyways?” You didn’t really understand why you were questioning Tadashi’s motives. 

“I’m probably just overthinking this. He’s seen me put makeup on so many times, he’s probably just curious,” you reassured yourself. 

xxxXXXxxx

“I’m leaving Mama, I’ll see you soon!” You waved goodbye at your mother, who was too focused on watching her drama to say anything more than a simple “Bye, take care sweetie!”

Excited to see your boyfriend, you let out a little squeal only to run face first into Tsukishima’s chest.   
“Ouch!” You looked up to meet the blond’s gaze. 

“You stupid stick. Watch where you’re going.” Tsukishima looked at you in disgust, stepping aside to move along the street.

Yamaguchi ran up to meet you apologizing because he had been tying his shoe and Tsukishima had decided to walk along to tell him if you were near. You took the green-haired boy’s hand and walked down the street, idly looking into shop windows once you’d had reached the town’s shopping area. 

“That giant fry isn’t gonna stay with us, right?” Yamaguchi gave you a toothy smile and shook his head.

“No,” he replied, “he just wanted to tag along on the way here. He wants to check out the bookshop for some new dinosaur books, and maybe a cool poster or two.”

“M’kay.” 

After passing by a few more stores, you’d finally reached the store you’d been looking for. The hand in your own felt sweatier than normal. You took a quick glance at your boyfriend’s face, his face a little pinker than normal. You led him by the hand to the closest aisle, then let his hand go and gave him an encouraging smile. You turned to look at the new lipsticks the store owner had put on the shelves, then moved on to the scented lip balms. You grabbed the tester and held it to your nose and the smell of lemon and mint wafted up to your nostrils. 

There was a sudden tug on the back of your sweater. You turned and Yamaguchi’s head was facing the floor, his ears were red, and he was holding a container of concealer in a shaking hand. 

“Tadashi? Are you okay?”

“I-is this the right shade?” He lifted his head but refused to make eye contact with you. 

“This isn’t my shade. Can you look at my face please?”

His eyes met yours and they were a bit watery. He opened his mouth and then promptly closed it. He opened it again and a strong but quiet voice said, “I meant for me.”

Shock overcame your face, but was quickly replaced by a smile and laughter. His shoulders- which you hadn’t even noticed were raised- fell from his ears but he let out a shaky sigh. You took his face in one of your hands, the other grabbing his shaking hand and said, “Aw, baby no. You’re darker than that.” 

Taking his hand, you went to the aisle with concealers and searched for the shade you thought was closest to Tadashi’s skin tone. Taking the handle of a tester, placing the liquid on a piece of paper, and then placing the paper next to the boy’s face, you looked at the shade and then Yamaguchi’s face. You took the container, with Yamaguchi’s hand in yours, you marched up to the register to pay for the item, along with your own. With a stern face, you faced Yamaguchi and gave him a firm nod with the intention of calming his anxious thoughts for a few seconds, if not minutes. 

xxxXXXxxx

Now outside of the store you put your hand under Tadashi’s chin, his eyes avoiding your own. 

“I promise I’m not gonna judge you for wanting to wear makeup. Something tells me-based on the face you first made- that there’s a reason you wanted to come with me and buy concealer. I understand if you’re too overwhelmed right now to tell me. I’ll be patient, Yams, but I want to know so I can make you feel better, m’kay?” 

The boy quickly met your eyes and pulled you into an embrace, moving his head to the crook of your neck and started crying. Pushing down your worries, you wrapped your arms around his body giving him a strong squeeze. You felt a pain in your chest for not knowing that your boyfriend had been hiding some strong feelings from you. 

Sniffles could be heard from your neck when you saw someone coming towards you. Tsukishima had come back and you saw worry in his eyes, his face showing no emotion. 

“I got him,” you said. The blond nodded and turned to walk to his home, hand twitching. 

After a few more minutes of holding the green-haired boy, you took his body off of yours and while rubbing his shoulders you said, “Alright, Yams, we need to go home and try your makeup on. We can talk then.”

A small grunt came from the other. You began to move along, one of your shoulders over his and his hand around your waist. You kissed his temple and told him you were thankful he trusted you enough to buy makeup with him. 

xxxXXXxxx

“Excuse me for intruding. Good afternoon, Yamaguchi-san, it’s nice to see you again.” You took off your shoes and put on one of the guest slippers, Tadashi trailing behind you. 

“Hello, Y/N! It’s nice to see you as well. Tadashi, are you alright?” Tadashi’s father looked up from his puzzle book, a worried look on his face. 

“We just had an exciting time shopping, Yamaguchi-san. May I stay for dinner?” 

“Of course, y/n, my wife and I would gladly have you for dinner. I’ll tell her you’re here when she arrives.” 

“Thank you very much. I brought some cakes for dessert,” you said with a small smile on your face.

“Let’s go,” Tadashi said, tugging on your arm. You followed him down the hall to his room, dumping the makeup on his desk, and quickly went to the kitchen to drop off the cakes. 

Back in his room, Tadashi began to worry, afraid that you might break up with him. Tears began to stream down his face as you opened the door, his body falling to the floor. You rushed to his side, clearing tears from his face and pulling his face into your neck. 

“What’s wrong, Tadashi? Why are you crying?” 

“I’m worried a-about what you might think...I don’t w-want you to think I’m ugly,” he mumbled, eyes tightly shut. 

“Never Yams, you’re so handsome, you’re so gorgeous, you’re so kind- you could never look ugly to me.”

“But my acne scars make m-me look gross and I’m not cute or handsome like other b-boys. I’m not super strong o-or smart-“

You yanked his head away from your neck, tenderly grabbing his face in your hands and kissed his forehead. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, you are the kindest, sweetest, most handsome boy I know. You have such a cute smile, your laugh gives me butterflies in my stomach, and when you blush I want to squeeze you so hard you can’t breathe. I’m dating you for all those reasons, I couldn’t care less about what you look like. Your acne scars don’t make you look any less handsome, and while you may not like them, I love how they look because they are a part of you and your charm.” You grabbed the concealer and opened it, handing him the bottle. 

“I am not you, I cannot tell you what to do, I cannot tell you what to think. I can tell you this: you look fine the way you are, but if it really bothers you that much, I’ll help you out on this concealer if it makes you feel better. I want you to be happy, and if this is what it takes, then I’ll do it.” You placed your hand over his and gently pressed the applicator over a mark. Swiftly, you covered his acne scars with concealer and pressed some setting powder onto his skin. 

You kissed his forehead again, and kissed all over his face, on places where you remembered his acne scars remained. You brought his head up to see his face, and his ears were visibly red. He gave you a kiss on the lips. Opening his eyes, he said, “Thank you.” 

He got up from the floor and walked to the bathroom to peer into the mirror. His eyes began to water once more, but he wiped his eyes and walked back to his room. 

“Thank you,” he repeated and pulled you onto his bed. He lay on top of your chest, your heartbeats synching. You looked down and saw he had calmed down, and began stoking his hair. 

It wasn’t long until he fell asleep, exhausted from crying. You carefully moved him onto his bed so you could grab some makeup wipes and remove the makeup. You made a mental note to buy the green haired boy his own set of wipes, and possibly some skincare products to avoid acne. Stepping into bed once again, you pulled the sleeping boy into your embrace. Listening to his breathing, you were falling asleep, happy to be with your sweet boyfriend. 

xxxXXXxxx

Downstairs, Tadashi’s mother had arrived, surprised by the colorful box of cakes sitting on the counter. 

“Sweetie, who’s cakes are these?”

“They’re ours, love. Y/N and Tadashi came home not too long ago. I reckon they’re watching a movie,” her husband responded, and continued 

“That’s nice. I’d like to sit down and watch a movie as well,” she said, perhaps a bit too subtly for her husband to get the hint.

He looked at her and smiled. “Of course, love.” 

She sat down, and her husband embraced her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and clicked on a random movie. 

“So, about dinner-“

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, I hope you've enjoyed this, im not great at endings so im sorry if it was awkward. If you'd like, maybe leave a new prompt for me to do, nothing 18+ or smutty in general (maybe one day). In case you were wondering my favorite Haikyu character is Akaashi, and kenma is my second favorite, but I'll write whoever you suggest as long as I feel like i can give them any justice.


End file.
